


Under the Shelf

by BloodyBarron



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBarron/pseuds/BloodyBarron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gets an unexpected visitor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is just a little fanfic I decide to make. My first one took only one day but this one took a while so I plan on making some more. Comment and Like if you want more  
> \\(^-^)/

Dipper sat at his desk reading through the journal. His hat laid on top of paper and side notes. He had been working for hours trying to solve at least one clue. You'd think a twenty three year old man would have something to do besides follow monsters around all day but Dipper wasn't normal. He had started to get somewhere when Mabel barged in.  
"Bro, I'm gonna be gone for a while so you'll have the house to yourself for a few days." She explained while adjusting her hair. The Grunkles were also gone on a hunting trip. He would be able to finish a few notes at least, he thought to himself. He nodded and grabbed his computer. When he heard the sound of tires crunching against the rocks he stood up. He began to turn until his nose pressed up against another who's eyes, er eye was golden. The other eye was covered by a triangle. "W-who are you?" Dipper stuttered out. The man backed up some but no enough for Dipper to move out.  
"Aw Pinetree, do you not remember me?" the man asked poking out his lip. Hearing the old nickname made Dipper's eyes widen.  
"Bill? But- how did you become this?" Dipper asked. Bill smiled and looked down at himself.  
"It was easy. A quick spell and now I look like you." He said backing up letting Dipper get a good look at him. Bill's hair was blonde with black underneath it. He wore a black tailcoat and breeches with a light yellow button up shirt. He actually looked good Dipper thought.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I'm after something." Bill replied.  
Dipper looked at the table for the journal.  
"Not that," Bill whispered pressing closely to the other man. "I'm after you." Bill leaned forward and sucked on his neck as Dipper tried to push him off. Dipper backed up until he hit the desk and falling slightly on it. Bill smirked and went back to assaulting his throat. Dipper continued to push him off but Bill wouldn't budge. Suddenly Bill bit into Dipper's neck and lapped up the blood. Dipper cried out and Bill locked his lips with Dipper's. Dipper's eyes widened as he was lifted up on to the desk his head hitting the shelf. His hand shot out and grabbed the side to try and stop further injuries. Bill slowed in his assault until he was gently kissing him. Dipper closed his eyes and moaned. Bill suddenly pulled back with a smirk on his face. Dipper covered his mouth and looked wide eyed at Bill. Bill pushed against him and rubbed his lower regions into Dipper's forcing a moan from him. Bill kissed Dipper again and slipped his tongue into Dipper's mouth. Dipper's hand slid behind Bill's head and he pulled gently on his hair. Bill groaned and lifted Dipper off the desk and threw him on the bed. Dipper sat up a bit until Bill straddled him.  
"Bill-" Dipper groaned out as Bill got in between his legs.  
"Beg for it, Pinetree." Bill said slowly undoing Dipper's zipper.  
"Please." Dipper whispers and Bill pulled his pants down. He moved up and kissed his chest before removing his own pants along with his boxers. Dipper looked down a Bill and groaned as he bit the waistband of his boxers and slid them down. Bill suddenly got an idea and licked the underside of Dipper's length. Dipper groaned and bucked up but Bill grabbed his waist and held him in place while wrapping his lips around him. Bill worked up a rhythm and made Dipper moan and pant.  
"W-wait... I-I'm close." Dipper groaned and Bill pulled off with a 'pop'. Bill immediately shed the rest of his clothes and pulled Dipper's shirt off of him. He pushed his fingers into Dipper's mouth.  
"Suck." He said and damn, did Dipper listen. After a moment Bill pulled his fingers out and kissed him while nudging his finger into Dipper's hole. Dipper moaned and pushed against it. Bill soon slipped in a second finger and scissored him open. Dipper squirmed under Bill until Bill's finger brushed against his prostate making him moan out loudly. Bill removed his finger and lined himself up with Dipper's hole. Then he pushed himself into Dipper's tight hole stretching him to his limits. Dipper bit his lip as fresh tears sprung up while Bill finished pushing into him. Bill waited patiently for Dipper to give a sign. Dipper suddenly snapped and lifted his head up. "I swear to god Bill if you don't move, I will." Dipper yelled. Bill only smiled and pulled out slowly before thrusting in harshly. Dipper's mouth fell open as Bill pounded into him. He moaned and grabbed on to the sheets trying to steady himself. The bed shook and beat against the wall. Dipper's hand found their way to Bill's hair and accidentally undid the eyepatch revealing a solid gold eye. Bill didn't even acknowledge it and just kept on thrusting. Suddenly Dipper threw his head back and cried out as Bill found his prostate and began to pound into it like mad. Dipper moaned and screamed each time pushing him closer to his release until Bill ran his hand over his shaft. Dipper shook and clenched down on Bill as he came. Bill bit his lip and thruster into him before releasing himself in Dipper. He pulled out slowly and grabbed the blanket that had fallen off the bed. Wrapping Dipper up carefully, he embraced him and closed his eyes before falling a sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking of starting an original fandom. I was wondering what you guys look for in stories. Have a good day!


End file.
